City Of The Returned
by ViaDownTheRabbitHole
Summary: They thought they were safe, they didn't realise they were far from it. They defeated him once before but this time have they bitten off more than they chew?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story, 'Never On Their Own' is on hold for a while and I don't even know what's happening with 'Thats Adorable!'. I haven't seen the film because i just cant fit it in around dance, school, my Mum having time and my friends aren't into the books, but I have read four of the books. And I know basically what happens in 'City Of Lost Souls'. I'm gonna say that in 'City Of Heavenly Fire' Jordan, Maia and Maryse. I have nothing against Jordan but Maia and Maryse really irritate me. Maia because I know a horrible girl with a similar name and Maryse I don't why but she just irritates me. Magnus and Simon both lost there mortality but Magnus kept his magic and Simon got some freaky magic. Here's the low down. Jace and Clary have two boys and a girl, Lorcan James and Lana Grace were twins and Xavier Louis is the older one, they also have Lawson, Aline and Helen's son who has lived with them since he was nine years old after his parents died in a car accident. Simon and Isabelle had a girl and boy, Amity Rose and Ethan Joshua. Magnus and Alec have a girl that was part Shadowhunter and part Warlock, Violet May. Luke and Jocelyn had a little baby, I think it would be cute if they did, Mason who was born when Clary was nearly eighteen. **

**Violet, Amity, Lawson, Xavier are eighteen, Lorcan, Lana and Ethan are sixteen.**

**Magnus and Alec are forty four, Wow! They sound old and Clary, Jace, Simon and Isabelle are forty two. Mason is twenty four.**

Life had changed in the past twenty six years. It was peaceful, well it was as peaceful as life could be, considering they were Shadowhunters, a Warlock and Simon with creepy magic no one had a name for that he got when he got hurt and the vampire in him was killed. Their children had all grown up together, and would become young adults together, just as Clary and Simon did. Just as Isabelle, Alec and Jace did. They thought that not much harm could come to them now Sebastian was dead and Valentine was never coming back.

Isabelle and Simon permanently live in the institute although Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon, Jace and Clary all officially owned and run it, according to The Clave any way and the rest spend a large portion of time there rather than there own houses. Alec and Izzy's Father Robert hadn't spoken to either of them since Alec was twenty two and Izzy was twenty. The last words he had spoken to the pair of them were, 'I have no children!'.

They were happy, Clary, Alec, Izzy and Jace were still hunting demons, Simon also participated sometimes and Magnus was still fixing them up when they had injuries. They all banned their children from going demon hunting until the youngest, which were the twins, Lorcan and Lana turned eighteen.

_Robert Lightwood entered the small, dark and damp from with trepidation, not quite sure as too what he should expect. He sat on the floor, next to the well built in too the ground and pulled out two test tubes filled with a dark powder. He emptied the contents of the two into the well and waited. He sat thinking as he waited about his life, how cold he had become, although he was cold and it was probably just he true self coming out no Maryse was gone. _

_A few minutes passed painfully slowly and then a dark figure rose from the well and turned to face Robert._

_It spoke in a cold, detached, heartless voice, 'Robert, this is a surprise. You were never one of my most loyal supporters. It was always Maryse who worshipped me. Is she around?'. _

_'My Master Valentine, Maryse died' Robert said it with no emotion in voice although his eyes gave him away. _

_'Im sorry for you're lose' Valentine's voice reflected no emotion as Robert's although Valentine's eyes were cold and dark with no depth. _

_'We need to show this world, Robert, we need to show this world that Valentine has rose again. And I know how to do it'. _

Magnus entered his, Alec's and their daughter's, Violet, house that was a few minutes away from the institute. 'Al? Vi? You home?'. There was a chorus of, 'Hey Dad!' And 'Hey Uncle M'. He entered the normally bright living room to find Violet, Amity and Lana sat in a tangled mess in darkness, with a heap of blankets, a tray of brownies and cheesy pasta and diet coke. He kissed Violet's forehead and messed up Amity's and Lana's hair.

'Thats a really odd mixture you're eating and what are you watching?'.

'Insidious, Dad but its boring us. We might go to the institute, see everyone there'.

Magnus left the room and picked up his iPhone and saw he had a text from Izzy 'Hey, Magnus you might wanna get down here, Iz xx'. He walked back to the living room, 'Right I'm going to the institute, if you leave, look up if you're Dad ain't home, Vi are you listening?'. She nodded. 'Good, leave a note and I might see you in a bit'.

As he walked quickly down the road, his phone rang, it was Alec.

'Hey M, did you get a text from Iz?'

'Yeah, I'm on my way to the institute now, where are you?'.

'Just out side. Do you want me too wait for you?'.

'If you wanna go in you can, I'm like a minute away, I think I can see you'.

Alec spotted Magnus coming towards him and waited before he went in. He kissed Magnus lightly and they entered the institute together. Izzy was waiting for them.

'Alec, Magnus we have a big problem'.

**This was more of a whos who, a whats what and a whats happened chapter, otnwill get more exciting! I promise. So, did you like it? Did you hate it? Bit confused? Please review, it would mean a lot and I would like three reviews as to wether I should carry on or not. Ta! OAKBHTS Out! Please check out my other stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I was quite sad that I only got one review but I decided to carry on anyway. Thank you to Clace13 who reviewed, you're awesome! This is a immediate continuation from the last chapter, although it will start from Violet's perspective. I don't own 'The Mortal Instruments'- wish I did but I sadly don't. Sob, sob, sob. My Mum got home from work today with a early birthday present for me, my birthdays next week and I was originally going to get it on my birthday but she gave it to me early because I haven't been sent out of a lesson yet, last year I got kicked out of my first ever lesson in year nine. She gave me, drum roll, Star Trek Into Darkness. I was like yeah buddy!. Enjoy. **

**BTW: Violet's Dad- Magnus**

**Violet's Daddy- Alec. She has Alec wrapped around her little finger and he lets her get away with more- That's why he's Daddy.**

Violet's POV.

Amity, Lana and I left my house about five minutes after my Dad left for the Institute because we were fed up of getting loads and loads of texts from Dad, Daddy, Aunty Iz and Lorcan. We wrapped up warm in the November chill and by the time we walked through the doors of the institute our cheeks were bitten with cold and our hair was blown back and messy from the harsh New York wind. Dad, Daddy and Aunty Iz were stood in the foyer, talking in hushed tones. Daddy looked at me and I ran to him for a hug, he lifted me up, kissed my forehead and put me down again. He eyed my dark brown hair with electric pink, blue and green highlights. 'Is this a new addition Vi?'.

I smiled 'Yeah, Ty and La helped me with it this afternoon, do you like it?'. I asked hopefully.

'Yeah, it's beautiful' He replied, somewhat sarcastically. I was about to hit his arm when a figure came out of the darkness from the top of the stairs and slowly descended down them, 'Whats beautiful, Uncle Al? Me?'. I looked towards where the voice came from and saw it was Lawson. Simultaneously Lana, Amity and I all ran towards him for a hug.

Alec's POV

I watched Vi run over too Lawson and shared a knowing look with Magnus, she was growing up. I didn't know if she knew it yet but she was clearly in love with him. Lawson had been away in Idris for a few weeks, visiting Helen's family. Helen was his birth mother who, along with Aline, died when he was nine years old. Jace and Clary descended down the stairs and looked at M, Iz and I with grave faces, 'Hey, Ty, Vi, La, Law would you mind just going down to the kitchen. Xavier and Lorcan are cooking but it's turning into a disaster and they need you expertise, Vi.'. The teenagers pull faces and leave the room, Jace made sure that they are well out of earshot before turning to speak to Clary Alec, Izzy and Magnus.

'Well basically a load of bodies have been found in random places,a couple were in bins, there was one in a toilet, and a few in cars. All either Downworlders or mundanes. All with the words 'Valentine Has Arrived' written by the side, in their blood! Not all the messages were in English but have been translated'. Both Isabelle and I paled considerably, Clary looked like she wanted to be sick and cry all at the same time, M grabbed my hand as if I was going to run off someone where. Jace grimaced as he relayed the message he was told by The Clave. Every one was silent for a few moments before I spoke.

'We need to tell the kids'.

Third Person POV

The adults slowly made their way down to the kitchen were all the kids were gathered, they were watching Violet make chilli, rice and nachos. She was serving it up into bowls as they entered. She handed them bowls as they sat down. Alec spoke first after a few minutes of silence.

'Okay, kids, um we need to talk to you all, so listen up'. Jace and Alec shared a look with each other and Jace relayed the story that he told the adults to the kids. They didn't look to shocked because even though they had heard stories of Valentine, none of them had been alive when he was and didn't truly experience him in full.

'Tomorrow morning,' Clary began, 'We, thats Jace, Iz, Alec, Magnus, Simon and myself will be leaving for Idris. Mason will be getting here late tonight, he will be in charge, with Vi, as she's the most responsible, will be second in command'.

Lorcan, who was obsessed with 'Star Trek' piped up, 'So Mas will be Captain like Jim Kirk and Vi will be first officer like Spock'. His Mother nodded and then looked at the clock.

'Right kids, it's nearly ten, Lana, Lorcan, Ethan you have an hour until you need to be in bed. Xavier, Amity, Vi and Lawson, hour and a half, got it?'. Everyone nodded and went their separate ways out of the room once they had finished eating.

_Half a world away, two men were stood in the middle of an abandoned manor house, the younger of the two chanting words of other worlds, other languages. Latin, French, German, Greek, Russian, Italian, Romanian as well as unheard of languages. The last words he spoke were in English, they were 'May The Dead Rise Once Again'. _

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, I started it a few days ago but schools gotten super busy with art coursework, expressive arts choreographing and history essays. Fun times. Maybe you could leave me a review or drop me a message. Even just saying hello. Tell me if you loved it. Tell me if you hated it. Maybe follow or favourite it. OAKBHTS out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so today is my fifteenth birthday! So this is my present to you lot of lovely readers, maybe you could review for me. I don't own and enjoy. Set a few days after the last chapter. Violet looks a bit like Lea Michele with a bit of Vanessa Hudgens mixed in. Lana looks like Tessa Altman and Lorcan looks like Tom Felton, there un-identical twins. Lawson looks like Booboo Stewart. Xavier looks like Jasper Hale. Amity looks like Kristen Stewart. Ethan looks like Alden Ehrenreich. Five days after the last chapter.**

The tall, bony, dark haired women walked confidently down the dark New York street. Glancing around her, she noticed that she was gaining quite a few stares and not just from the men. She knew she was pretty, no she wasn't just pretty, she was beautiful. Even as she neared middle aged, she still gained attention, although sometimes she had to admit that it wasn't always for the right reasons. People stared at her scars. They judged her.

Looking around, she furtively walked towards what the Mundane's thought to be a abandoned church, she knew better, she wasn't a Mundane. The large doors were heavy with age and damp, she struggled to push them open, but soon succeeded.

Maryse Lightwood walked down the quite halls of the New York Institute and entered the living room, a tall, dark haired female was laid face down on the sofa, clearly in a deep sleep. Walking over to her, Maryse sighed looking at her hair, streaked with electric pink, blue and green, _what has Isabelle done to her hair this time, s_he thought. She shook her leg.

'Isabelle! Wake up!'.

'Isabelle!'.

The tall female sat up, rubbing her eyes.

'Aline? Is that you? What have you done with you're hair'. She removed her hands from her eyes, where they were cleaning out sleep. She looked at Maryse with bright blue cat like eyes.

'I'm not Isabelle or Aline! And I don't know who you are, either!'.

'I run this Institute! Who are you?'.

'I have spent every day here for the last eighteen years, I have never seen you before, and anyway Aunt Iz and Uncle Si run the place'.

'Whats your name?'.

'My names Violet May Lightwood-Bane or Violet May Bane-Lightwood, depends on who you're talking to. Who are you?'

'Maryse Lightwood'.

'By The Angel'.

Jace's POV

The long stretching halls of The Clave building seemed to go on for miles, he just wanted to find out and then know what was happening with the deaths. Once he knew, he could keep his family safe.

Saturn Lopez was the Head Of The Clave, The Consul, the first women in a long time, she was firm but fair and was on the side of the good people, team Good, Jace thought. It had been a long day but they still had to sit through the meeting yet.

Full of pointless and boring subjects, they finally got to the one topic on the agenda that Jace, Clary, Magnus, Alec, Simon and Iz wanted to know about.

'Now as our last subject of this meeting, we need to discuss the recent murders of fourteen Mundanes and Downworlders. We believe that it was someone shadowing Valentine, we have reason to believe that it was the twin children of Jonathan Christopher Morganstern, Catherina Annline and Thomas James Lincoln. Their Mother, a Shadowhunter by the name of Emmalin Jane Lincoln who Morganstern raped repeatedly twenty seven years ago. The children are reportedly evil. Every institute owner by on the look out, around you're area and further afield as well. We can't have anymore deaths. Meeting adorned'.

They left the meeting hall and were going to leave the next day, they all had things to do. Alec, Iz and Jace went to the cemetery, to see Max one last time before they left, to make sure he was okay. Magnus was going to see Tessa and Clary and Si were going too make arrangements for Lawson to go and visit his biological family over the holidays.

**I have decided that Catherina is going to look like Dakota Fanning and Thomas is going to look like Noel Fisher. I'm very sorry if it was boring but I am incredibly tired and want too sleep for hours, but I can't I have school tomorrow and I have new books to read. I'm gonna go to bed and eat my 'Monsters University' birthday cake now. Bye Bye!**


End file.
